Kids Next Door Operation: ECLIPSE
by KND-Operative
Summary: When the Delightful Children From Down the Lane prepare to fire their ultamite weapon, will it take the previous Numbuh 1 to help the Kids Next Door defeat this new threat?


KND Operation: ECLIPSE  
  
Eternal Candy Loss Is Probably Shrewdly Evil  
  
Writing Operative: Mr. Connelly  
  
"Welcome to the home page of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. We appreciate your visit. Down with the Kids Next Door!"  
  
The very words disgusted him.  
  
A 14-year old boy sat at his computer, viewing the Delightful Children's homepage. He was anything but a Delightful Child, however. How could a boy with jeans, a black T-shirt, and dirty sneakers be accepted into their ranks? He smirked at the thought. Readjusting his sunglasses, he browsed through the web page, checking for signs of anything dangerous.  
  
Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer was his motto. He was, you see, the previous Numbuh 1. He was very aware that the Delightful children were dangerous. Why, only a year ago, he had escaped from the Delightful Children's prisons, only to find that his fellow Kids Next Door had been...  
  
had been...  
  
He couldn't bear to think about it.  
  
His stay in the prisons had been useful, though. That was how he learned to hack into the Delightful Children's homepage, how he had been able to make blueprints of their entire hideout, and how he had learned about their secret weapon. Now, as he scrolled onto the recent news page, he saw the following message:  
  
"We shall fire the ECLIPSE Cannon in 4 days."  
  
Gasping, he thought to himself, "It's starting."  
  
Grabbing his trusty Bubble Gum Gun, he ran out of his house, and to the only 5 kids he knew could aid him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Numbuh 1 was addressing his fellow members of the Kids Next Door. "Now, as you all have noticed, the Delightful Children haven't been plotting any schemes to destroy us lately, and I have reason to believe that they are planning something drastic." "Well, Numbuh 5 thinks that maybe they've just givin' up and admitted they're no match for us," Numbuh 5 said. "Yeah, the blokes are probably to scared to even look at out giant treehouse HQ!" Numbuh 4 added. Numbuh 1 sighed to himself. Why don't they understand? "Don't you get it? The Delightful children have been our enemies since the beginning. They are sworn to our demise and a rise of an adult-ruled society! We must find out what they are up to!"  
  
"And I know exactly what they're up to," a mysterious voice said suddenly from the doorway. Spinning around, the KND suddenly were faced with a boy, around 14 years old, smirking in Numbuh 1's doorway. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans, and rugged sneakers. In his hands were some rolled up pieces of paper and a gun-like object. "Who are you? How did you get into our treehouse without setting off an alarm?!?!" Numbuh 1 shouted. "It's easy when you know all the tree houses' access-codes," he said. "But how? Only the KND know the codes!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.  
  
Numbuh 1 was prepared for battle. "Kids Next Door! Offensive action!" Immediately, all five kids grabbed their signature weapons and dropped into battle stances. "Relax," the boy said. "I'm here to help, not fight." "What do you mean?" Numbuh 1 asked. "Who are you?" "My name is Shane," the boy replied, "and I was the former Numbuh1 here." Numbuh 1 gasped. "You are? Oh, dear me I apologize. KND, drop your weapons." Everyone but 4 complied. "if your on our side, how come you have a bloomin' gun with y-" he was cut off as his head was hit with a wad of gum. "To shut big-mouths like you up," Shane said. "Well, anybody who'd silence 4 is good with Numbuh 5," 5 said. "Numbuh 4?" 3 asked, "What happened to your head?" "Mmmphhhfffmmpfmmmejfffmmppphhh," he answered angrily.  
  
"Okay, you said you wanted to help us Shane," 1 said, "So what info do you have to help us?"  
  
"Information on the Delightful Children, and their secret weapon, the ECLIPSE cannon.. A cannon that, when activated, will be used to obliterate the entire supply of candy in the whole world.forever."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wait a minute!" Numbuh 5 said, "Are you tellin' me that there's some kinda weird cannon that can destroy all the candy in the world?!" "Exactly that," Shane responded. "When fired, it will create a second kind of ozone layer around the Earth. This layer of energy will seek out anything with the same substance as candy and it will be destroyed immediately. And this thing is permanent, so as soon as it's fired, it'll never go away." "Oh man, this is horrible! How long until the fire it?" "About for days." "Wait just a minute!" said Numbuh 4, who had finally got most of the gum off his face. "Just how do you know this cannon exists? What makes you so sure it's there?" "Because I saw it myself," Shane answered. "It's in the Delightful Children's hideout about a quarter of a mile under the Earth. "Well, how the heck did you get to see the bloomin' thing?!" Four replied. Shane was silent for a moment, and then said, "It's kind of a long story, but I'll tell you.  
  
"It was three years ago. I was in a reconnaissance mission at the Delightful Children's HQ, and I hadn't seen them anywhere. I was looking for the way out, but must have taken a wrong turn, because right there was a tunnel into the Earth. I used a grappling hook to climb down, but when I got there, I saw the most amazing thing.  
  
"Right there in front of me was a cannon at least 35 feet long. I knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. I was going to check it out, when the Delightful Children attacked me! They locked me in a cell in the same room as the cannon and soon forgot about me. From what I heard, along with some other things, that they called the cannon the ECLIPSE cannon, and when they were done with it, it would have enough power to destroy the entire world supply of candy.!  
  
" I knew I had to get out of there and warn the others back at KND HQ. So, in about a month, I came up with a plan. I used my grappling hook to dig a tunnel out my cell and ran at top speed back to HQ. But before I got there, I saw that the Delightful Children had captured the other KND! They had brainwashed them somehow.causing them to become.to become.Delightful Children!" Everyone gasped. "That's horrible," Numbuh one said. "What happened to them?" "They must have been reassigned, because I never saw them again. So now, its up to us to destroy this cannon, and for me to get my revenge! Who's with me?"  
  
"I am," Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"You bet!" said 2  
  
"ME! ME! ME!," said Numbuh 3.  
  
"You can count on Numbuh 5," 5 said.  
  
"." was 4's reply.  
  
"Well?" 1 asked.  
  
"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," 4 retorted. "Well, I guess I don't have a choice."  
  
"Great," said Shane. "So here's what we do."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, this is how things are going to have to work." Shane said, unrolling the papers he brought with him. "These are the schematics for the entire Delightful Children From Down the Lane HQ. Somebody is going to have to distract the Delightful Children, while the rest of us sneak into the cannon room and figure out a way to blow it up. Then, we'll have about 1 minute to get out of the cannon room before it goes up in smoke. Any ideas?"  
  
"How long until this happens?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"4 days."  
  
"Then I have a plan," he said.  
  
"Numbuh 5, for the next 3 days, you'll need to find out as much as you can about our enemy's headquarters. Enemies, traps, everything we need to know. Think you can do it?"  
  
"Spying is Numbuh 5's specialty," she responded.  
  
"Good," 1 continued. "Now Numbuh 4, in 4 days you'll need to be our distraction. Go up to the Delightful Children and pretend to turn traitor. Keep them busy as long as you can."  
  
"Do I get to kick their bums," he asked.  
  
Numbuh 1 sighed, "Yes, Numbuh 4, you get to kick their buts."  
  
"Then you got it," he sad, pounding his fist into his palm.  
  
"While you're doing that, the rest of us will sneak down to the cannon and find a way to destroy it. Shane, you've got to lead us there, got it?"  
  
"No doubt," he said.  
  
"One last thing, how does the cannon actually know how to destroy candy?"  
  
"Well, Numbuh 1, they insert a Floppy disk into cannon with candy formulas encoded into it. The cannon uses these formulas to figure out what to destroy."  
  
"In that case," said 1, "I think I can figure out a way to blow it up. We create a floppy disk with the instructions to detonate on it, and the cannon will be destroyed."  
  
"That's genius, 1!" Shane exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, everyone know what to do?"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
"Then lets get started!" 


End file.
